


One way or another

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Sansa Stark, Loss of Virginity, virgin Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Frozen in the hallway of the Stark family home, Sansa bit her lip. She had always had a huge crush on her brother Robb’s brooding friend and, although she had seen his longing glances when he thought she wasn’t looking, she hadn’t done anything about it.She had been with Harry anyway and she wasn’t a cheater. Although Harry had not held the same morals it seemed. But by the time she had found out and dumped him, she had heard Robb talk about how Ygritte was interested in Jon. She hadn’t thought they were dating yet and hearing Jon’s hesitancy, she started to think that maybe it was time to make her move while he was still available.The one thing she knew about Jon was that he wasn’t a one-night stand sort of person. It had to mean something so, she would have to make sure he was well aware that she cared for him before getting him into bed.The thought of being his first made her toes curl already, there was something deliciously hot about it. And, if she had her way, she would be his only, which only further stoked her desire.





	One way or another

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt envy

“Honestly man,” she heard Theon sigh.  “Just fuck Ygritte and get your cherry popped already!”

“Just…mind your own business Greyjoy!” Jon hissed back.

Frozen in the hallway of the Stark family home, Sansa bit her lip. She had always had a huge crush on her brother Robb’s brooding friend and, although she had seen his longing glances when he thought she wasn’t looking, she hadn’t done anything about it.

She had been with Harry anyway and she wasn’t a cheater. Although Harry had not held the same morals it seemed. But by the time she had found out and dumped him, she had heard Robb talk about how Ygritte was interested in Jon. She hadn’t thought they were dating yet and hearing Jon’s hesitancy, she started to think that maybe it was time to make her move while he was still available.

The one thing she knew about Jon was that he wasn’t a one-night stand sort of person. It had to mean something so, she would have to make sure he was well aware that she cared for him before getting him into bed.

The thought of being his first made her toes curl already, there was something deliciously hot about it. And, if she had her way, she would be his only, which only further stoked her desire.

So, a week later, she presented him with a black woolly hat she had knitted and a bright smile. Satisfaction bloomed in her chest as she watched his cheeks redden and he mumbled a thank you, a cute little smile tugging at his lips in gratitude.

Another week later, she had a matching scarf made for him and she hoped that he was starting to get the hint. As always, Theon was around to help with that, being as subtle as a brick.

“Sansa fancies you mate.”

“No, she doesn’t!” Jon protested, voice high with the hope he was trying to hide.

Beyond the door, Sansa smirked and tiptoed back upstairs to her room. Now the seed was planted in his mind, it was time to bring her final steps into bloom.

Hurrying into her room, she wrenched open her underwear drawer and picked out the new, lacy black set she had bought just for this occasion. She pulled her favourite pair of black heels from the rack at the bottom of her wardrobe and picked up her phone.

_Hey Jon, could you come up and help me with something?_

She grinned to herself as she sauntered into the bathroom to check herself over, wanting to keep herself busy to distract from the butterflies in her stomach until she could hear his soft footsteps on the stairs.

“Sansa?” he called, her bedroom door creaking further open.

“Shut the door Jon,” she called, hoping her voice wasn’t betraying any nerves.

Once she heard the soft click, she pulled the bathroom door open and leaned against the door frame in what she hoped was a seductive pose. From the way his eyes widened and then slowly trailed down her body, his tongue darting out between those plump lips, she supposed it was successful.

“Does black suit me?” she asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

Jon nodded dumbly, his eyes fixed on the gentle rising and falling of her breasts. Sansa smirked, pushing away from the door frame and swaying her hips exaggeratedly as she walked towards him.

“Yeah?” she asked, her fingers trailing over his shirt until they settled on his top button, the tip swirling seductively over the surface. “Or would I look better with nothing on?”

Jon whimpered before some sort of courage seemed to come back to him enough for him to speak. “I’m…I’ve never…”

“I know,” Sansa interrupted, pressing a finger to his lips. “Do you want to? With me?”

“Fuck yes,” he blurted before trying to cover with a nervous laugh that had Sansa giggling along with him.

“Not with Ygritte?” she pressed, narrowing her eyes on his face to watch for any lie.

“Jealous?” he teased.

“Yes,” she responded honestly, her fingers now hooking into the belt loop of his jeans and tugging him forward. “You’re going to be mine Jon Snow.”

“I’m already yours,” he urged as she spun them around and shoved him down on the bed, climbing into his lap.

“Mmm,” she commented, rocking her hips over the bulge in his jeans, smirking when Jon’s head fell back against the covers with a desperate whine. She leaned down to nip at his ear. “I’m soaking wet already.”

“Sansa!” he groaned, his hands tight on her hips, as though he was terrified she would move away. Sansa had no such intentions.

“Get this off,” she growled, tugging at his shirt before she slid down to her knees, her fingers reaching for the button of his jeans. “I’ll take care of these.”

Jon moaned as he lifted his hips to allow her to pull his trousers down before sitting up to pull his shirt over his head.

Sansa grinned as he blinked shyly down at her, hesitant with what he was supposed to do now. She leaned up again, kissing a line across the waistband of his boxers and relishing the way his breath quickened in anticipation.

She ran her tongue across his defined abs, her hands clutching his own and shoving them down on the bed as she continued her work,

“You’ve been hiding this body from me Jon!” she growled playfully, smirking victoriously at the helpless whimper he responded with. “But it’s all mine now.”

“Yes, yes!” he babbled, his curls dishevelled from the way he tossed his head against the bed.

She released one of his hands to stroke possessively along his defined stomach, fingers playfully teasing the waistband of his boxers. Jon groaned, hips bucking up pleadingly, his chest rising and falling rapidly as she dipped her fingers into his underwear and finally brushed her fingertips across his manhood.

“Fuck!” Jon cried out.

“Shh,” she admonished, smirking up at him. “People are still here Jon.”

Unable to wait any longer, she tugged his boxers away, licking her lips as his manhood bobbed enticingly in front of her. Jon’s eyes were wide as he watched her, body tense with anticipation.

“Oh god!” he yelped before clapping a hand over his mouth as she licked a path along his length.

She held his gaze as she closed her lips over the head of his cock, his fingers flying out to grip the covers so hard the knuckles turned white. She hummed in satisfaction, pushing her lips further down his length.

“Fucking hell,” Jon panted, one hand reaching up to clench in his hair, his wide eyes blinking up at the ceiling as Sansa began to bob her head. “Shit! So, urgh, so fucking good!”

Sansa smiled around him, her eyes still on his face even as his pleasure was making him look for anything that could help him control his oncoming climax. But Sansa had waited long enough for him, she didn’t care about him lasting for this. After all, after tonight, she would have him all to herself and she would be able to give him a more prolonged experience.

For now though, she pressed her hands on his thighs to give herself leverage to take him in. She wrapped a hand around the rest of him she couldn’t take and doubled her efforts, hallowing her cheeks every time she came back up over the tip.

“Fuck!” Jon shouted, his hips bucking up to push himself into her eager mouth, the hand in his hair stretching out behind him to grip the edge of her bed. “I’m…I’m…fuck! Sansa!”

She moaned around him, given him a long, hard suck that finally pushed him over the edge. Swallowing the release that flooded her mouth, she pulled away with an exaggerated smack of her lips. Jon was in a daze, eyes blinking up at the ceiling in disbelief.

“Now for the best part,” she teased, climbing back into his lap and reaching to unclasp her bra.

His cock twitched with renewed interest although he would take a minute before he could get properly ready again. Plenty of time for Sansa to get some pleasure of her own though. She reached for his hands, guiding them up to cup her breasts.

As sweet a man as Jon was, he was still a straight man exposed to a pair of tits and his excitement began to run away from him as he eagerly grabbed her breasts.

"Gentle," she murmured with a reassuring smile, holding his hands in her own and guiding his movements.

"Sorry," he mumbled to her tits, making her laugh and lean down to kiss him.

"Ready to become a man?" she asked, already reaching back to open her drawer, her hand rummaging around until it grasped the box of condoms.

His eyes were wide, his tongue swiping across his full lips as he watched her tear the foil packet open. She smirked as she gripped his cock and rolled the condom down over his length. Her hand stretched up, her fingers tracing his plumb bottom lip.

"Next time, I'm going to get that mouth wet with my desire," she promised with a sly grin as Jon gasped with desperate want.

Before he could voice any desire to do such a thing, she shifted and positioned herself above him before slowly dropping down. His parted with a long, high, whine that made Sansa shiver with triumph. The smug feeling was only intensified as she watched his eyes roll back, his hands shooting up to grab her hips.

"That's it," she cooed, slowly rocking her body above him, guided by the frantic clutch of his fingers as to whether she was going to fast.

Virgin men didn't last long, she knew, but there was no point in not prolonging it as much as possible. He was a delicious fit, more satisfying than Harry by far. And even with no experience, she could tell that it wouldn't be long before she would get more pleasure from Jon in the act of sex than all the months she had wasted with Harry.

For now though, she accepted as Jon's pleasure claimed victory over him, his hips rutting up desperately beneath her and a deep groan her only warning before his fingers dug into her hips hard enough to leave little marks, although she didn't mind at all.

Despite being exhausted at the experience, Jon made the effort to watch her hand drift down and play with herself, that delicious tongue licking his lips again and making Sansa grin.

She couldn't wait to make good on that promise of riding that mouth!


End file.
